Various insoles for improving the fit of a shoe slightly too large, for keeping feet warm and/or for supporting the plantar arch have been known for a long time. In addition, there are single layer and multilayer insoles, especially those made of cork, which have continuous profiles in the form of ridges and grooves on their upper surface. The shape of these insoles is adapted to a sole area of an inner surface of a shoe sole, so that the entire sole area of the shoe is covered by such an insole. Displacement of the insole, which is lying loosely on the inner surface of the shoe sole, is prevented by uppers adjacent to and in contact with the insole. Profiles extending over the entire upper surface of the insole have a massaging effect on a walking person's sole, so as to activate the blood circulation in the foot. It is not possible to achieve any further therapeutic effect by using these insoles.